


Closure

by pieandangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandangels/pseuds/pieandangels





	Closure

"This is it," Dean said, "our last shot."

"See you on the other side, Dean," Sam answered, not meeting his brother's eyes. All around them stretched the Wyoming countryside, and right in front of them sat the Gates of Hell, just as tarnished as it was six years earlier when they killed Azazel. Dean gripped his brother's shoulder, squeezed tightly for a moment, then let go. Sam took a couple steps forward, and Dean turned to his other companion, the man who had been uncertain for nearly five years.

"The chances of any of us making it out alive are very slim," Castiel said.

"That's what you said about Lucifer's cage, and we closed that. The difference is, last time Sammy was fighting against Lucifer himself. This time, he's got us." Dean held up the Colt for emphasis.

"There are more monsters here than in the cage," Castiel replied.

"Dammit, Cas, don't you think I know that? But I can't go into this assuming Sammy will die. He's got to make out, you hear me, Cas? I don't care what it takes, make sure he makes it out alive."

Castiel's face fell, and he reached out to hold Dean's hand. "You are a good man, Dean Winchester."

Dean hesitated for a moment, then twined his fingers with Castiel's. "Thanks for being here, man."

"Where else would I go? I'm needed here." Cas smiled and, briefly, so did Dean. "But, there is something I have to tell you before we begin."

Dean looked into those blue eyes and tried to grin, or chuckle, or crack a joke. Anything to lighten the tension, to dissolve the heavy weight that had settled on them since Sam completed the third task.

"Shoot," he said.

"When Naomi had control of me - "

"Cas, you don't need to defend yourself to me. I know that wasn't really you," Dean said quickly. He peeked around the tombstone to check on Sam. He stood towering over the graves, but he still looked remarkably like a child. Dean didn't see a man when he looked at Sammy, he still that little boy in his big brother's hand-me-down shirt, heading off to war. Dean's stomach twisted at the image, and his grip on Cas's hand tightened.

"Dean," Cas said, and Dean's attention snapped back to him. "Let me finish."

"I don't need to hear how badly Naomi screwed you up. I know it was my fault, Cas. I should've dragged your sorry ass out of Purgatory with me no matter what you said."

"That's not what I am trying to tell you. While I was going through Naomi's training, I realized something."

"About the Angel Tablet? You're telling me this now?" Dean gaped.

"Not about the Tablet. About our bond." His voice was gruffer than usual, and Dean spied a dot of sweat on Castiel's forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dean!" Sam called. Dean poked his head above the tombstone he was squatting behind. Sam's entire body was glowing pale red now, Dean knew they had to begin the ritual soon.

"We'll be right there, Sammy, don't worry," Dean responded. He turned back to Cas, whose hand was now gripping his own so tightly that he was losing feeling in his fingers. "Relax a little, Cas, that's my trigger finger you're smashing."

Cas did not loosen his grip, but instead started to shake with tiny tremors. "I have given my life for you countless times. I rebelled against my very nature for you."

"Don't back out on me now, Cas, don't you dare."

Cas shook his head. "I could not, even if I wished it. I have given too much to this cause and to you. I would rebel again. I would fall again, as many times as you demanded, if it meant I would end up fighting at your side. I am proud to call myself your friend."

"Cas - " Dean began. There were tears burning his eyes and he blinked them away furiously. He wasn't going to die a coward, crying. He would die laughing in the face of a demon, that much he was sure of.

Castiel continued: "I did not understand the strength of these feelings until Naomi forced me to kill you a thousand times over, but I believe that what I feel for you is love."

Dean dropped his gaze to their clasped hands, but did not respond.

"And although I know you are not attracted to my vessel, I believe you love me too."

Dean's green eyes flashed up, working their way along Cas's stubbled jawline and coming to a rest on his pale lips. Without warning, Dean lunged forward and pressed his lips forcefully against the fallen angel's.

"Your vessel's just fine, Jimmy," Dean said, chuckling. "Now let's go save the world."

Together, they stood and walked to either side of Sam. Dean looked up at his brother's face for what was surely the last time. Team Free Will, going out fighting, just as they should.

"Get ready," Sam said. He took a steadying breath, then began chanting. Dean looked over his brother's broad shoulder and met Castiel's glance while the Gates of Hell started to glow in front of them.


End file.
